Cuando el corazón vence a la razón
by l. Mireille .l
Summary: ¿que pasaria si un dia Lyserg encontrará al amor de su vida? ¿y como sería si ella fuera la hermana de Hao? ¿esta historia cómo terminará? lean este fic y lo sabran... fic en contruccion 6cap. up!
1. Un encuentro que selló 2 destinos

**Cuando el Corazón vence a la Razón**

**Cáp. 1 "Un Encuentro Que Selló 2 Destinos"**

"_...Norte América, sin duda el lugar más importante en ámbitos espirituales por el momento ya que ahí se estaba realizando uno de los eventos mas importantes del mundo entero.. el que decidiría quien seria el nuevo "rey shaman" quien tendría el honor de poder obtener los poderes de los grandes espíritus y así volverse el shaman mas poderoso... El Shaman King..."_.

Eso era lo que tenia pensando a una chica, de mas o menos 14 años, de cabellos acaramelados y de profundos ojos negros; vestía un vestido negro y debajo de él unas calzas del mismo color; ella era una gran shaman que siempre estaba acompañada de su hermano, un chico de su misma edad, pero en ese momento se encontraba con un joven shaman que la invito a cenar junto con sus amigos...

FLASH BACK

Esa tarde Ninna, que era el nombre de la chica, se dirigía directo a una misión que le había encomendado su hermano, pero eso no dejaba atrás la ganas que tenia de ir a ver las estrellas antes de su próximo combate, así que llego rápidamente al lugar asignado y sentó a esperar que anocheciera, pero lamentablemente se quedo dormida por unas horas; mientras dormía tranquilamente fue despertada por algo que parecía la voz de un hombre pero luego se dio cuenta que era un chico..

- ey! Despierta!...¿Estas perdida?- escucho que le dijo la voz pero ella no abría los ojos, hasta que sintió la necesidad de saber a quien le pertenecía esa hermosa voz

- mhhh¿Quien eres tu?- dijo mientras habría los ojos lentamente, se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con unos bellos ojos verdes pertenecientes a un chico con una gran sonrisa que la miraba fijamente

- me llamo Lyserg... y tu nombre es...- dijo el chico haciendo señas para que ella terminara la frase

-Ninna...- y se sonrojo al ver al chico tan cerca de ella

- Y Ninna ¿que haces sola en el desierto? A estas horas ¿te perdiste?

- Nada de eso.. Es que estaba esperando a alguien... ¿que hora es?

- no tengo reloj... pero mas o menos deben ser las 09:00pm. Por lo oscuro que esta..

- ¡¡¡¿como?!!! Tan tarde... _tenia que regresar a las 08:00 _ya tuvo que haber pasado por aquí... mejor vuelvo a casa...- dijo la niña de cabellos color caramelo, mientras se paraba y se limpiaba la arena de su vestimenta

- vives cerca de aquí???- pregunto el chico interesado

- no, pero estoy acampando cerca con mi onii-san (SIG. Hermano por lo que escuche en una serie) y unos amigos de él... pero no recuerdo muy bien el camino- dijo la chica algo sonrojada

- si tienes hambre puedes venir a nuestro campamento... y luego yo te ayudo a encontrar el tuyo, además nos alegraría mucho tener la compañía de un chica bella en nuestro campamento...- dijo el chico con una sonrisa muy galante no muy común en él, pero esta vez le salio natural

- _una chica bella...e ir a comer a su campamento.. Que diría mi hermano si lo escuchara? Estaría furia ya que el me protege mucho.. Jejeje-_ pensó la chica mientras se formabauna sonrisa traviesa en su cara

-y que dices?? Aceptas?- le pregunto Lyserg mirando esa encantadora sonrisa que se formaba en su cara

- por supuesto! Nunca rechazo un invitación, menos si es a comer..Mi debilidad- afirmó la niña de ojos negros sonriéndole al chico

- entonces vamos! Ya que es peligroso andar a estas horas en medio del desierto..

-hai! Donde queda?

- no muy lejos de aquí, te voy a presentar a mis "amigos", probablemente te agradaran aun que son medios raros-dijo mientras empezaban a caminar

- y como son?? Cuéntame sobre ellos- dijo la chica muy interesada en la respuesta

- bueno... como los describo...- dijo el chico de cabellos verde-esmeralda mientras pensaba detenidamente-_ ella sabrá que es un shaman?? Por que esa seria la mayor cualidad de la mayoría de mis "amigos" jejejeje que malo soy con ellos-_

La chica no pudo evitar admirar lo guapo que era ese chico, Lyserg, y menos ponerse roja al verlo tan concentrado, pero luego recordó la pregunta y se centro en esperar la respuesta

- y Lyserg...

-primero que todo ¿sabes que es un shaman?

- como no saberlo!!! -dijo ella como si la pregunta fuera un insulto- mi hermano es lo único que procuro enseñarme después de la muerte de nuestros padres... los Shamanes esto.. Los Shamanes lo otro... hasta que me convenció...

-perdona mi imprudencia... pero de que te convenció??

- no te preocupes si igual te lo iba a decir... me convenció de convertirme en shaman y acompañarlo en sus viajes nn

- eres shaman!! Yo igual... y bueno mis "amigos" también.. Vamos a la aldea apache... para participar en la pelea de Shamanes... ¬¬U _Creo que no tuve que decir eso, mejor cambio de tema _mira ya llegamos... ves llegamos rápido..

La chica puso una cara muy triste mientras caminaba -_Yo no quiero luchar con él... me simpatizo mucho... pero si dejo que mi hermano pelee, lo mas seguro es que lo mate... no eso no lo permitiré pero si él se hace amigo de mi hermano ya no tendrán que pelear... siiii buena idea!! Los haré muy buenos amigos _La chica fue sacada de su pensamiento por las voces de otros chicos

Tres chicos se acercaron a ellos...

- Lyserg¿quien es ella?- pregunto Len mientras apuntaba a un chica que venia detrás de él.. Todos tomaron atención a lo que él iba a decir

- bueno... ella es Ninna... te presento a mis "amigos"- esto ultimo lo dijo mirándola

-etoo... ho...la! Yo soy Ninna...mucho gusto! nn- dijo la chica un poco sonrojada y tratando de que no se le notará que intentaba omitir su apellido

- pero que mona!!!- dijo Ryu corriendo hasta la chica y la tomo de las manos- señorita tiene alguna relación con Lyserg¿Amorosa?(Ryu y sus preguntas fuera de lugar ¬¬)

-¡¡¡¿QUEEEEE?!!!- dijeron Lyserg y Ninna a la misma vez poniéndose rojos y mirándose mutuamente

- pero si mira los tortolitos hicieron lo mismo y a la misma vez... que tiernos...

- no molestes...¬¬ Horohoro- dijo Lyserg

- y nuestra invitada ya ceno??- dijo muy cortés Len..Propio de él

- no.. por eso es que la invite, además esta bella señorita está perdida- respondió Lyserg con tono galán, ya era la segunda vez del día que le salía natural..

- ah.. Bueno entonces pase a comer, "bella señorita"- dijo Ryu remarcando las palabras de Lyserg.. Esto no evito que Lyserg se pusiera un poco sonrojado

- muchas gracias...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- HEY!! Lyserg donde andabas?? Dijiste que ibas al baño y te encontraste con esta señorita ¿muy sospechoso?- dijo Ryu recordando la ausencia de el chico

- es verdad!! Te demoraste un montón!! Seguro que se quería escapar de la comida china de Len – dijo otro chico con un peinado algo raro pero nuestra amiga noto en el momento que tenia el pelo celeste o algo parecido

- dejen de molestar! Infantiles.. ¬¬ no se como han podido llegar hasta acá, además que tiene de malo mi comida¿Acaso quieres pelea Hotohoto?- dijo otro sacando una lanza de no se donde

- ya empezaron... -dijo un hombre de pelo negro con una katana- calmense que el amo Yoh esta descansando, además tenemos visitas y ya no interesa donde estaba y como se encontró con la señorita Ninna

- él... protege a su amito...jajajaja- hablo de nuevo el chico de cabellos celestes

-esta lista la cena?? Tengo mucha hambre...– dijo una figura de un chico acompañado de un samurai apareciendo de la oscuridad(eso me salio medio místico xD)

La chica se sorprendió al ver al chico y salio de su profundo pensamiento(su pensamiento es con el que empieza el fic eso que esta entre "" )

-Onii-san? Que haces aquí? Por que te cortaste el pelo?- dijo la chica acercándose a Yoh

-¡¡¿ONII-SAN?!! –dijeron todos muy sorprendidos

- debes estar confundida... yo no tengo hermanos y menos una hermana.. Nunca te había visto en mi vida- dijo el chico de ojos negros mirando a la niña algo confundido

- es verdad!! Gomen nasai es que te pareces mucho, pero mi onii-san tiene otra voz y el pelo largo... si no supiera que no tengo otro hermano pensaría que yo, mi onii-san y tu somos trillizos... XD (que irónico!!! XD solo que ahora son trillizos y no gemelos)

-tanto me parezco a tu hermano, bueno contigo me veo algún parecido en el color de ojos y pelo... – dijo el mirando a la chica fijamente- ¿ustedes creen que nos parecemos?

- se parecen muchoooo!!- dijo Horohoro

- les veo un gran parecido, pero no creo que sean familiares- dijo Len examinando la situación

- bueno y ¿cual es tu nombre?- dijo ella, atenta a las próximas palabras del chico, había recordado que su onii-san le había dicho que su enemigo se parecía mucho a él y que era posible que ella los confundiera

- nn bueno yo soy Yoh Asakura mucho gusto ¿y tu eres?

La chica quedo en shock al escuchar su nombre.. Era el nombre que le había dicho su onii-san, su oponente era él que tenia en frente.. Yoh Asakura... un shaman muy poderoso; Yoh y ella eran los únicos capaces de enfrentar a Su gemelo en combate y tener posibilidades de ganar... además por que tenia el mismo apellido que ella y su onii-san???... ella tenía que disimular su angustia para que no la descubrieran y luego atacar, pero le dio mucha pena que Lyserg, el chico que la dejo sin aliento, fuera amigo de él, esto ponía mas difícil su plan de hacer amigos a Lyserg y su onii-san...

**CONTINUARÁ**

Holasss!!! Y les gusto el 1º Cáp.?? Ya tuvieron que descubrir quien es ella y quien es su hermanito gemelo... no?? Jeje Bueno si no saben ella no es nadie menos que la hermanita de Hao.. Ninna Asakura.. Pobrecita de ella en quien se viene a fijar!!! TT.TT en Lyserg, la persona que más odia a Hao... lo repito de nuevo pobrecita... podrá corresponder su amor o se declarara la guerra entre los dos, cuando él se entere... eso lo sabrán si siguen leyendo el fic muajajaja que mala soy ¬¬U si claro... me quiero disculpar por si escribí o ocupe algún termino mal en japonés y también por el desorden del fic...

Ya saben yo estoy disponible para responder cualquier dudita sobre el fic... solo dejen un mensaje y si no tienen dudas dejen uno para saber si les gusto la historia ok?? De ustedes, los lectores depende si sigo el fic ok?? Bye bye


	2. Ocultando La Verdad

konnichi wa¿cómo se encuentran mis queridos lectores? Espero que bien por que en este capi veremos una pelea, conoceremos al espiritu acompañante de Ninna, un poco de su historia y un lindo acto de amor... todo eso en este capitulo del fan-fic...

Y como es costubre mia quiero saludar a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer, que me apoyan en cada locura mia o por lo menos me las soportan XD y también a mis primeros lectores que se atrevieron a mandarme un review y dejarme su opinion ¡Muchas gracias! Y como esto no se trata de hablar si no de leer aquí les dejo el 2º episodio...

**Cuando el Corazón vence a la Razón **

**Cáp. 2 "Ocultando La Verdad"**

Ninna estaba en otra dimensión por lo que sus ojos expresaban, mostraban una gran desesperación e intranquilidad, luego de unos minutos de silencio recordó por que había quedado en ese estado de trance, entonces se tranquilizo para disimular y respondió...

-Mi nombre es Ninna... un placer Yoh Asakura- lo ultimo lo dijo con una frialdad que hasta Horohoro sintió frió y que él utiliza el hielo para pelear nnU

- bueno... entonces Ninna-chan sigamos cenando!!- dijo Ryu al ver con la cara que ella miraba a Yoh

-eh? Me hablo, joven Ryu?- dijo ella volviendo a formar esa sonrisa encantadora que a todos les robaba el aliento, incluyendo a Len y eso si es raro...

-si, Ninna-chan! Por que no terminamos esta cena y así ayudarla a encontrar su campamento- respondió este

- Hai!- la chica se alejo de Yoh y se volvió a sentar al lado de su nuevo amigo Lyserg

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien volviera hablar, era un silencio espeluznante ya que a esa hora solo se escuchaban los aullidos de los lobos salvajes de Norte América.. Lyserg no comprendía por que la chica miraba con tanto odio a Yoh, era como si hubiera recordado algo e Yoh fuera el culpable de un hecho no muy agradable; si eso que pensaba era cierto, él debía saberlo... pero por que al principio habia sido tan alegre con él y al escuchar su nombre se puso a la ofensiva??, así que para romper ese profundo silencio le pregunto a la chica sin que nadie lo pudiera oír exceptuando a esta...

-por que mirabas con esa frialdad a Yoh¿te ha hecho algo?- pregunto Lyserg sin imaginarse la respuesta que iba a recibir

La chica trato de pensar una respuesta que no revelará sus verdaderas intenciones pero que tampoco ocultará totalmente sus emociones

-por que no es una persona de confianza es cosa de ver su cara...no representa ninguna emoción o ilusión por obtener el titulo de Shaman King y las personas que siempre tratan de verse tranquilos son los peores, Lyserg... si te sigues relacionando con gente como él, en cualquier momento te pueden engañar y atacar por la espalda para así eliminarte de la competencia

Lyserg medito un momento las palabras de la chica y se dio cuenta que algo de razón tenian, pero quien más se uniría a él para derrotar a Hao... y se le ocurrió preguntarle a la chica que opinaba de Hao pero antes de que su boca salieran las palabras... se imagino lo peor.. que pasaría si la niña que tenia a su lado fuera secuaz de Hao... pero igual se atrevió a preguntar

-conoces a el maldito de Hao¿y a su espíritu de fuego?-dijo con una profunda oscuridad en sus hermosos ojos verdes

-_Lyserg... tu también odias a mi onii-san? Por que? Cada vez que conozco a alguien me pasa lo mismo. Onii-san que le has hecho a todas estas personas?? que te odian tanto.. lo siento Lyserg pero tendré que mentir.. ya que sin esos ojos no podría vivir... realmente siento un cariño muy especial por ti, aun que solo te conozco hace un par de horas es a esto lo que se le llama amor a primera vista?..., en verdad me duele mentirte pero que quieres que haga?? Si confieso que soy su hermana tu no me hablarás nunca más y si eso pasa yo me muero ... _Lyserg yo.. yo solo lo he visto un par de veces- dijo ella mirando hacia el cielo mientras le corrían unas lagrimas por la mejillas

Lyserg pudo sentir que se le rompía el corazón al ver esas lagrimas - lo siento mucho!!! Si te hice recordar algo que no querías, soy un imbecil!! Que te hizo ese tipo?? Dímelo que yo mismo lo mato!! Te lo juro!! _Ese Hao que le habrá hecho a Ninna?? No quiero ni imaginarlo.. además por que, siento la necesidad de protegerla?? Será que... no Lyserg no puedes enamorarte ahora.. Primero que todo debes eliminar a ese cretino y luego estarás libre para el amor.._ Y Ninna me dirás por que lloras??- dijo él mientras la veía limpiarse las lagrimillas

- No es nada... Lyserg, ya se me pasará, son tonterías de chicas no es nada grave- dijo esta mintiendo –dame unos segundos y se me pasará, ya verás- esto ultimo lo dijo formando una insegura sonrisa, con la que le robo un suspiro de Lyserg

- bueno, que le haremos?.. cambiando de tema ya terminaste de comer? si no empezamos a buscar pronto será demasiado tarde ya son las 10:30pm, el desierto oscurece muy rápido y luego hará mucho frío

- es cierto... _pero si llevo a Lyserg a mi campamento se encontrará con mi onii-san.. y eso no terminará bien.. un momento ¿que es eso que viene allá? _Lyserg...que es eso? No veo bien por la oscuridad– dijo la chica haciendo señas para que el viera hacia el horizonte

- eso es...déjame ver... ¡¡una ventisca de arena!!- dijo el chico parándose precipitadamente y gritándole a sus amigos que estaban un poco más allá- oigan!!! Se acerca algo!!! Creo que es una tormenta de arena o algo así!!!

-¡¡¿QUEEE?!! –gritaron los demás chicos

- pero estas seguro?- dijo Len subiendose sobre una roca, mirando hacia todos lados- por donde?

-por el norte... no tenemos tiempo hay que enfrentarla...- dijo Lyserg en un tono de líder

- pero como???- dijo Ryu- que yo sepa ninguno de nosotros tiene esa habilidad

- ustedes no, pero yo si- dijo Ninna con una sonrisa

- como? Eres shaman?- dijo Horohoro un poco asombrado

- lo siento, se me había olvidado decirles 3. ella también esta participando en la pelea de Shamanes- dijo Lyserg sin tomar mucho en cuenta a los demás Shamanes que se encontraban ahí – Ninna, estas segura que puedes?

- claro.. es fácil, aléjense de mi por que pueden salir heridos y eso no queramos que pase- dijo ella sonriéndoles a los chicos menos a uno, a Yoh.

Los chicos asombrados y algo sonrojados siguieron sus ordenes, pero igual realizaron la posesión de objetos por si acaso si algo no resultará, la chica recito- **"espíritu del viento, donde sea que estés responde a mi llamado, espíritu del viento" **en ese momento apareció detrás de Ninna la gran figura de un ser verde, muy parecido al espíritu de fuego pero sin esos cuernos, ella se subió sobre él y luego se elevo.

Los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos con el espíritu acompañante de la chica, luego se dieron cuenta que todavía no terminaba y siguieron tomando atención a lo que ella decía.. lo que era al parecer un conjuro llamado **"midori no kaze"(viento verde) **con solo un movimiento de muñeca y esas palabras la chica hizo desaparecer la ventisca, luego Ninna bajo y se acerco a ellos.

-LISTO!! nn ahora ya pueden estar tranquilos- dijo volviendo a poner esa sonrisa que antes los había hecho sonrojar

-Joven Lyserg, yo que tu no olvido nunca su cumpleaños y menos el aniversario- le dijo el Ryu al oído en broma

- cierto... puede mandarte a volar con ese tal midori no se que- le dijo Horohoro sin que Ninna escuchará

-cállense, están puro molestando... no tienen vida acaso??!- dijo el chico algo alterado por los comentarios

- ya! Cálmate!! Era broma..- dijeron los dos chicos riéndose

- bueno.. debo admitir que esa chiquilla tiene potencial.. puede convertirse en una dura rival- dijo Len analizando la situación como siempre ¬¬

-_es cierto, Ninna es sorprendente.. además podría lograr vencer a Hao, pero si ella me dijo que su hermano era mucho más fuerte que ella.. ¿que poderes tendrá?... quiero conocerlo y proponerles que se unan a nosotros para vencer a Hao _(esto es todavía mas irónico que lo del episodio pasado) Esto pensaba Lyserg mientras Ninna conversaba con los demás chicos..

- Ninna- chan ¿quien le enseño a hacer todas esas cosas?

- mi onii-san...él era muy duro en los entrenamientos pero siempre me hacia reír con algún chiste y así no se me hacia tan cansador nn gracias a él ahora puedo lograr todas estas cosas...

- me parece que tu hermano es una buena persona, debes ser muy feliz viajando con él

- Hai!! me gustaría algún día presentártelo Len _aun que sé que eso no es posible _y por supuesto que a ustedes también- esto ultimo lo dijo tocando el hombro de Horohoro y mirando a los otros chicos..

-claro!! algún día lo conoceremos, con tal nos tenemos que enfrentar por el titulo Shaman King- dijo el chico de cabellos celestes

-Ninna, tu espíritu es una de las cinco esencias sagradas?? los que no necesitan tener un objeto para hacer la posesión- pregunto Yoh apoyado en una roca( que mala soy he puesto muy distante a Yoh)

-¿esencias sagradas?- pregunto Horohoro algo interesado en el tema

- si, mi espíritu es una de ellas, existen 5 espíritus que originaron el universo los cuales son: agua, fuego, viento, tierra, y vida...estos se clasifican en una pentagrama (el pentagrama es ese circulo que tiene dibujado una estrella dentro) no es que sea una presumida pero mi espíritu kaze-kun (no se me ocurrió otro nombre 3) siempre ha obedecido mis ordenes y tiene un poder destructivo muy poderoso... Que a la mayoría de los Shamanes que me he enfrentado ha matado...sin que yo quiera...u.u- dijo la chica en un tono muy triste y con una mirada sin brillo que robo la atención de Lyserg.

-Ninna... entonces tu has asesinado a otras personas?? O.o- pregunto el chico algo angustiado no podía creer que esa inocente chica podía asesinar a alguien, se veía tan ingenua y amable que definitivamente no lo podía creer

-lamentablemente si.. era parte del entrenamiento de mi onii-san...junto con destruir algunos poblados...pero por favor no me hagas recordarlo, solo es algo sin importancia- dijo la chica de cabellos acaramelados poniendo una expresión de profunda tristeza- por favor no quiero hablar de ello... mejor me voy a mi campamento... y así no los molesto mas..

- ¡¡¡¿¿Estas loca??!! No te podemos dejar volver con un tipo que te obliga a matar- dijo Horohoro regañando con la mirada a Ninna - ¿como se te ocurre? No seria de caballeros hacer eso

- él tiene razón Ninna-chan no podemos permitir que estés con alguien así, aun que sea tu hermano- afirmo Ryu mirando con algo ternura paternal a la pequeña que estaba frente de él, recuerden que Ninna solo tiene 14 años y Ryu como 20.

-¿por que no se queda esta noche acá con nosotros?- dijo Yoh antes de que ella alcanzará a decir alguna palabra para defender a su onii-san

- Es una buena idea, y si te preocupan este grupo de idiotas, yo me encargo de ellos, ninguno te pondrá un dedo encima o si no se las verán conmigo- dijo Lyserg en un tono de superioridad con el que se llevo más de una fría mirada de parte de sus compañeros de viaje.

- no es eso.. pero no me puedo quedar... no quiero que mi onii-san se enoje más de lo que ya debe estar...además no quiero que hablen mal de él frente mío_ no me puedo quedar aquí tan cerca del enemigo, además mi onii-san debe estar muy preocupado por mi, él no es una mala persona, tendré que alejarme de estos chicos aun que eso me cueste la amistad de estos y con el dolor de mi alma el amor de Lyserg,... debo ser fuerte _simplemente no puedo y mejor vuelvo a mi campamento sola.. será más seguro para todos

-no te dejaremos ir con ese psicópata!!- dijo Horohoro algo alterado- no podemos dejarte estar con ese tipo

- NO LE DIGAS ASI!!!!! ò.ó Recuerda que es mi onii-san, mi hermano, mi familia no algo que puedas insultar frente mío, ahora si que me voy - contesto la chica mas alterada que nunca

-niña ¿como puedes ser tan tonta? No entiendes que con él te harás mas daño!!- dijo Len en un tono que no le gusto nada a ella mientras tomaba su hombro

-tu no me toques!!! . gracias por todo Lyserg, y estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver algún día y espero que sea pronto, y a ustedes- se dirigía a los demás con una mirada fría-ya quiero que mi onii-san les calle la boca a todos ustedes adiós! –y esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Ninna, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria por donde había llegado acompañada por Lyserg hasta desaparecer con el viento.

Los chicos simplemente se quedaron perplejos al ver su reacción, sin duda no era la misma chica que ceno con ellos, todos después de un rato de silencio olvidaron lo ocurrido excepto uno, Lyserg, que estaba muy triste con la partida de la chica no podía creer que reaccionara así, pero quien no lo haría?? sus amigos se habían pasado con hablar así de su hermano, él debía encontrarla para disculparse por la forma de actuar de ellos además debía comprobar que tan malo era su hermano.. además ¿no que Ninna estaba perdida? lo más probable debe ser que este deambulando sola por el desierto. El chico tomo su bolso sigilosamente y silenciosamente se escabullo sin ser visto por los demás al desierto. Camino cerca de 25 minutos antes de por fin ver una pequeña fogata, donde reconoció una silueta sentada en un tronco, era ella no había duda.

-¿Ninna¿eres tu?- debía averiguar si el sueño lo hacia ver ilusiones o era realidad

- ¿Lyserg?- pregunto algo confundida, pero se dio cuenta que esos ojos verde-esmeralda le podían pertenecer solo a él- si, soy yo... pero que haces acá???

- te vine a hacer compañía si no recuerdas me contaste que no sabias donde quedaba tu campamento y por lo que veo es cierto- dijo acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado, encima del tronco donde ella estaba reposando- y puedo quedarme a hacerte compañía?, si te preocupa es solo eso una simple compañía, y que dices?- lo ultimo lo pronuncio con una ternura que a cualquiera la derrite(y en eso se incluye la autora 3), esos ojos verdes que se flechaban en los suyos la hizo responder lo más obvio... sin tener que pensarlo ni un segundo

-por supuesto quédate! nn mientras no trates de hacer nada raro ¬¬ - dijo entre una sonrisa algo traviesa (no malinterpreten no es nada raro) no me mires con esa cara.. solo bromeaba y quieres contarme como te convertiste en shaman?- dijo la chica proponiendo un tema de conversación que pudiera entretenerla en esta fría noche.

- claro! Pero tu luego me cuentas la tuya? Es un trato??- dijo el devolviéndole la sonrisa de antes

- por supuesto! Empieza me tienes intrigada..- dijo la chica muy atenta para no perder ningún detalle

- todo comenzó en Londres hace 8 años, cuando yo solo tenia 6...

**Continuará**

¡¡Que tierno Lyserg!!! Dejo a sus amigos por ella, existirán todavía chicos así?? Eso todavía no lo he comprobado pero yo creo que si...pero seguirá siendo así de tierno después de que se entere quien es su onii-san??? No podemos dejarlo sin que se entere o no tendría gracia. Eso tienen que verlo en los próximos capítulos, espero con ansia el que se viene... Por que es un capitulo para los dos, chao amigos, chao hermano solamente Ninna y Lyserg¡¡¡que lindo Cáp., el que se viene!!! No se lo pueden perder y dejen reviews no sean malos!! quiero saber si les gusta la historia y según a ustedes que le falta, el destino de esta pareja todavía no esta escrito así que con ayuda se puede cambiar..

chaito!!!!!!! Cuídense y sigan leyendo!!!


	3. la noche que descubri lo que siento

Ohayo!!!! Y aquí como he prometido esta el tercer Cáp. De este fan-fic tan raro, por que así lo puedo clasificar por que todavía no se si será tierno o triste.. Pero eso se me ira aclarando luego, quiero mandarles saludos a mis amigas: **Marifer,** **Kata** y **Kaoru** también a todo el grupito del cole(es que si me pongo a nombrarlas no termino nunca XD), a mi melliza perdida **Mistral...** ¡gracias por su apoyo!... y por ultimo también a los lectores de este fic.

¡Gracias por seguirme cada capitulo y en cada una de mis locuras! Aun que igual seria bueno que me dejaran algún review de vez en cuando, no ven que he recibido poquitos y eso me quita las ganas de seguir... pero como igual he recibido lo terminare por esos lectores que me siguen

Bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de este extraño fan fic.

**Cuando el Corazón vence a la Razón**

**Cáp. 3 "La Noche Que Descubrí Lo Que Siento"**

-... y esa es mi historia.- dijo Lyserg concluyendo su triste historia y mirando el cielo con una mirada verde opaco

- es muy triste!!!! TT.TT como pudo hacer eso, pobrecito de Lyserg... buaaaaa... no se merecía eso... buaaaa...TT.TT nunca pensé que tendrías una historia tan triste- dijo Ninna muy desconsolada, mientras trataba de secarse las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro- Lyserg.. perdóname por haberte obligado a contarme tu historia... snif...snif

-Ninna, cálmate! No sigas llorando... no es para tanto, sé que es triste.. pero no llores que me rompes el corazón, por favor cálmate- lo ultimo lo dijo abrazándola, con unos de esos abrazos de los que nunca te gustaría separarte, uno de esos que nunca olvidas y siempre recuerdas cuando estas triste- calma, no es tu culpa, solo hay un culpable y ese es Hao... nadie mas que él- le dijo mientras mantenía ese abrazo tan acogedor, que hizo que la chica se calmara un poco y dejara de llorar mientras apoyaba su rostro en el pecho del chico

- _eso me hace sentir peor, saber que mi onii-san hizo eso... no sé con que cara mirarte, no me siento capaz de resistir esta tortura... Lyserg solo quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera y quedarme aquí a tu lado para siempre... lo daría todo por que fuera así - _Lyserg quiero que me prometas algo..- dijo la chica clavando esos ojos llorosos en los del chico.

- pídeme lo que sea..._ a esa mirada no me puedo negar..._mientras eso haga que pares de llorar... te prometo lo que quieras- dijo el chico con una calida sonrisa, por fin empezaba a comprender que se estaba enamorando de esa chica que estaba en sus brazos y que cualquier cosa que pudiera parar esas lagrimas, él haría- bueno pero que quieres que prometa?

- que pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea que te enteres, nunca me odiarás ni tampoco te alejarás de mi... prométemelo..por favor, Lyserg-dijo la chica de cabellos acaramelados levantando su cabeza del hombro de Lyserg y extendiéndole el meñique a él- ¿promesa?

-_es muy extraño lo que me pide...pero no puedo negarme a esa sonrisa...esto se siente estar enamorado de alguien?? ahora eso es lo que siento... un gran cariño por esta chica..pero todavía no se lo puedo revelar, por lo menos debo saber que es lo que ella siente por mi_ por supuesto, Ninna, nunca te dejaré sola, pase lo que pase- esto lo dijo mientras cruzaba su meñique con el de ella

- domo arigato!!!- dijo la chica volviendo a abrazar a Lyserg, luego de como dos minutos de un calido abrazo, la chica se despega de él rápidamente, se había dado cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo abrazándolo de esa forma y no evito sonrojarse

El chico ignoro esa reacción, por él ese abrazo hubiera sido eterno pero se dio cuenta que ella tiritaba por la bajas temperaturas (recuerden que en los desiertos hace mucho frío de noche), acerco rápidamente su bolso a él y comenzó a buscar dentro de él; cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba lo saco y lo estiró, era una frazada de algodón color marrón, se paró y cubrió a Ninna con ella...

- ¿que haces, Lyserg?- pregunto ella al darse cuenta de la acción del muchacho

- te cubro con mi frazada... mira estas tiritando... y no quiero que te refríes, así que te la presto por esta noche- dijo él terminando la acción y volviendo a sentarse a su lado- ¿hay algún problema en eso?

-es...que.. te va a dar frió, y yo tampoco quiero que te de gripe- dijo ella mirando que el también estaba tiritando- mejor cúbrete tu con ella, no me gustaría que por mi culpa te enfermes- dijo ella pasándole la frazada a Lyserg- es lo mejor...(estornudo)

- claro... ¬¬ ya te enfermaste, no te preocupes por mi soy fuer..(estornudo) fuerte y resistente...- dijo el chico un poco sonrojado, ya que él también se había enfermado, además la mirada de Ninna claramente le decía "ves tu también tienes frío, ya deja de hacerte el fuerte y admítelo"- No me mires así... ya lo admito tengo frío!!! Eres feliz?- dijo el chico con ese tono con el que le respondes a tu madre cuando logra su objetivo

- todavía no... ahora te cubres con la frazada y ahí lo seré- dijo ella mirándolo con cierta ternura, ya que Lyserg se veía muy tierno con esa actitud de niño malcriado- toma la frazada y te cubres- dijo Ninna al ver que Lyserg todavía no se cubría

- no quiero...si tu no te cubres yo tampoco- dijo el chico como si fuera una advertencia

- de acuerdo! Pásame la frazada- la chica la tomo y la estiro lo más que pudo, pero se dio cuenta que estaban demasiado separados para que la frazada los cubriera a los dos-_no va a alcanzar..a menos que...Lyserg y yo nos pongamos uno al lado del otro, o sea hombro con hombro_- la chica no pudo evitar ponerse re-colorada con su pensamiento- Lyserg... no va a alcanzar para los dos- dijo mirándolo todavía algo sonrojada

- como que no!!- se paró y se sentó a unos pocos centímetros de ella, tomo un extremo de la frazada y se acerco un poco más hasta quedar a unos 2 centímetros de ella- ves, todo tiene solucion, mi querida Ninna _que estoy haciendo?? Me estoy_ _dejando llevar por mis sentimientos_, _si sigo así... le puedo terminar dando un beso a Ninna, ya le dije querida, ahora que pasará?... le diré que la quiero como más que una amiga (_por favor lectores no piensen nada malo)_ pero si ahora comienzo a actuar a la defensiva se dará cuenta que algo oculto y que no le estoy siendo sincero, mejor actúa natural y pregúntale por... la historia de su vida, eso me distraerá un poco de estos pensamientos tan repentinos para mi..._

- _Lyserg, ¿me dijo querida? No puedo creerlo... además esta escena es TAAAN...romántica, los dos solos en una fogata, hablando de nuestras vidas, prometiéndonos cosas, peleando por que uno esta preocupado por el otro y más encima cubiertos con la misma frazada... solo le falta una cosa a esta noche...pero yo no me siento capaz de poder besarlo.. mejor cambio de tema, me siento un poco nerviosa con este ambiente..._Lyserg... ¿tienes sueño?

-un poco, ¿por que? Además todavía me tienes que contar tu historia... yo ya conté la mía- dijo él frotando sus manos y acercándolas a la fogata- ...y me la contarás?

-claro... aun que no recuerdo mucho de mi vida cuando era pequeña... solo recuerdo desde los 8 años, de antes no recuerdo casi nada, solo imágenes vagas... ya que yo perdí mi memoria en el accidente en que murieron mis padres- respondió ella repitiendo la acción del muchacho con una mirada triste

- oh, lo siento, yo no sabia eso _pobre de ella, cada vez que averiguo algo de Ninna..es un triste suceso.. será que ella solo ha sufrido? Si es así, yo me encargaré de que ella no vuelva a pasar por eso, ese será mi objetivo _pero ¿que fue de tu vida en ese estado?

- nada malo, ya que mi onii-san sobrevivió a ese hecho y se encargó de mi, aun que él también tiene mi edad en ese tiempo ya era un chico muy fuerte, ya era un shaman y también sabia un truco muy efectivo... que le sirvió para mantenernos

- ¿que truco? Es que suena muy interesante...cuéntame, por favor- dijo Lyserg muy interesado con esos ojos todos brillantes que ponen en anime

- si, igual te iba a contar, él puede manejar su apariencia, es decir él a los 8 años tenia la apariencia de un chico de 14 su edad actual y sigue manteniendo su misma apariencia de ese tiempo...sorprendente ¿verdad?

- bastante...tu hermano es genial (si supiera que es Hao) Ninna, tu crees que puedas presentarnos?

- ¿presentarlos?- contestó ella muy nerviosa, no era posible ya que Lyserg lo odia inconscientemente además...

- si eso mismo, ¿puedes? O te da vergüenza, que yo lo conozca..._De nuevo esos comentarios, yo y mi bocota_- pensó regañándose así mismo

- un poquito..._también me da miedo_ es que mi onii-san me dijo que cuando lleve a un chico a casa, será por que...estoy enamorada de él y eso es lo que siento por ti_ - _dijo susurrando Ninna algo avergonzada

- ¡¿que dijiste?! no te escuche Ninna...- dijo Lyserg muy sonrojado, ya que él había escuchado claramente y había preguntado para confirmarlo _será cierto lo que esos labios pronunciaron?_

- ¡¡¡¡¡_lo dije en voz alta!!!!! No me di cuenta..._¿_me habrá escuchado o está preguntando de curioso? ¡debo inventar algo para que ignore lo que dije si lo oyó! _Yoooo... no he dicho nada es tu imaginación, Lyserg... debes tener mucho sueño para ya imaginar cosas- contesto la chica con una sonrisa- ya son cerca de las 1:00 AM. Llevamos mucho rato hablando...¿no crees?_ Pero por mí podemos conversar toda la noche_

-_ estoy seguro de oír que... yo le gustó, ¿estará mintiendo? No, no creo, además ¿que vería ella en un chico como yo? _(les doy Ej.: vio esos hermosos ojos verde-esmeraldas, esa sonrisa encantadora, esa ternura que a veces demuestra, etc... si la chica no se fija en él es una boba) tienes razón... llevamos mucho conversando y ya me dio sueño_ seguro, a quien le daría sueño teniendo esta compañía...si supieras que es lo que siento..._

Lyserg se dio cuenta que de nuevo su corazón había tomado la delantera en sus pensamientos y había dejado detrás a su razón, debía cambiar de tema o simplemente dejar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote y declararse de una vez por todas, después de escuchar las palabras de Ninna, diciendo que lo ama se atrevería a todo... pero debía esperar por lo menos a la mañana donde estaría más despierto y así no pensar que esta velada ha sido soñada, entonces se decidió a concluir la velada y a descansar un poco su cabeza y corazón, ya que si seguía así echaría a perder esta noche, mejor esperar a la mañana...y ahí decírselo

-Ninna, voy a descansar un poco, si quieres utiliza la frazada para cubrirte mientras duermas...- dijo el chico bostezando-¿okay? Yo ocuparé el saco de dormir así que tu quédatela ¿o quieres utilizarlo tu?- dijo ya estirando su saco de dormir

- no ocúpalo tu, yo estoy bien con la frazada, además todavía no me quedaré dormida, quiero pensar y no hay nada mejor que hacerlo de noche a la luz de una fogata... duerme tranquilo- dijo ella embozando esa calida sonrisa que a él ya se le hacia tan familiar.

- ¿segura que estarás bien?- dijo él ya dentro del saco y con solo un ojo abierto- en ese caso buenas noches, Ninna- dijo concluyendo su conversación al ver la respuesta afirmativa de ella

Pasaron cerca de 2 horas antes de que Ninna, se decidiera a dormir... a esa hora como a las 9:00 AM escuchó la voz de un chico que la llamaba

- Ninna, despierta...- dijo la voz del chico

-Lyserg déjame dormir un poco más, solo 5 minutos- dijo ella sin abrir los ojos y dándose vuelta, sin tomar mucha atención

- ¡esta Ninna! No puedo creer que me confundas con ese tal Lyserg- dijo la voz de un chico en un tono muy decepcionado- no reconoces ni a tu propio hermano, onee-chan (SIG. Hermanita por lo que me acuerdo)

La chica se levantó de un salto, muy asustada como era posible que su hermano estuviera en el pequeño campamento de ella y Lyserg... pensando esto ¿donde estaba él?, su hermano ¿le habrá hecho algo? Ya que no le veía en ningún lado y ahora que se daba cuenta no estaba en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior ¿donde se encontraba?

- ¡¿ONII-SAN?! ¿Donde estoy?- dijo ella muy nerviosa y examinando donde se encontraba

- calma, estas en casa...onee-chan

**Continuará**

¡Que lindo capitulo! Muy tierno..en realidad ni tanto ¬¬, pero debo admitir que este Lyserg, muy decidido en revelar sus sentimientos y esa Ninna, chica por favor ¡dile que es lo que sientes!, me tienen muy enrollada escribiendo, todas las noches se me ocurren ideas nuevas para esta parejita, pero lo difícil es decidir cuales utilizar...ese es el duro trabajo de la autora, pero el punto es que fui mala y este final de capitulo deja mucho que desear... ¿que habrá pasado con Lyserg?, ¿por que Ninna esta con Hao? ¿Como Hao supo donde se encontraba ella? ¿y que pasará con la confesión de Lyserg?...todo y mucho más en el próximo capitulo de este fan fic

¡SIGAN LEYENDO QUE ESTO SE PONE BUENO!

Y no sea malos y dejen un review y si están de animo 2 nn sin ustedes, sin lectores mi fan fic seria un fracaso y además le darían la razón a mi hermana menor, que dice que soy pésima escritora...TT.TT ¿verdad que no soy tan mala?, ya me despido de ustedes cuídense y sigan leyendo... que les hace bien mientras no sean como yo que pasa mucho en el compu y tengo mis ojitos ya cuadrados XD ¡Hasta el Próximo episodio! Bye bye


	4. recuerdos de una noche

Hola!! Este capitulo, creo que será uno de los más raros del fic, ya que esta compuesto principalmente de puros flash back, ya que en su mayoría son recuerdos de nuestros personajes tal como dice el titulo del Cáp., también quisiera recordarles que no les cuesta nadita mandarme algún review, ya que pocos lo han hecho una de ella es licari, otro daltonik muchas gracias por leer! También a Mistral y a mis amigas del cole aun que no leen el fic ¬¬.

Aquí les dejo el 4º capitulo de esta extraña historia, espero que lo disfruten!!

**Cuando el Corazón vence a la Razón**

**Cáp. 4 "Recuerdos de una Noche" **

La chica examinó el lugar con la vista y efectivamente era el campamento que compartía con su mellizo, pero la pregunta del millón y lo único que la preocupaba era ¿Donde estaba Lyserg? No quería interrogar a su hermano pero debía averiguarlo...necesitaba saber como llego ahí (los lectores también quieren saber n.nU) y como su hermano supo donde estaba...Ninna se armo de valor y pregunto.

- onii-san ¿como llegue aquí?- dijo la chica de ojos oscuros a su hermano que estaba comiendo unas galletas kuki (sin comentarios ¬¬U)

- ahora que lo preguntas... te fui a buscar a ese mini-campamento..si se le puede llamar así...- dijo el joven de cabello largo embozando una linda sonrisa

-... ¿Y como supiste donde me encontraba?...¿acaso me espiabas?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa al ver que su hermano aceptaba el hecho algo avengonzado - lo sabia...estabas preocupado por tu onee-chan¡¡que lindo!! – dijo esto ultimo haciéndole cariño en la cabeza a su hermano mayor(solo por algunos minutos) y riendo un poco

- no me molestes, la idea es que yo te haga avergonzarte, no tu a mi...- dijo el chico con un enojo fingido, que hizo que la chica parara de reírse

- ya.. no se enoje...su alteza imperial, jejeje...cambiando de tema...Onii-san¿que pasó con Lyserg?..el chico que estaba en mi "mini-campamento"- pregunto cautelosamente Ninna, por que no quería arruinar ese ambiente tan agradable que los rodeaba, ahora que se daba cuenta era ya de día y el cielo estaba completamente despejado era un día precioso como le gustaría compartir ese panorama con su querido Lyserg¿que habrá pasado con él?-

¿ y me contestará mi pregunta majestad?-dijo la chica ya más tranquila

- Lyserg...Lyserg...déjame recordar...- dijo meditando un poco nuestro querido shaman de cabellos acaramelados

FLASH BACK

Esa noche Lyserg se envolvió dentro de su saco de dormir tratando de conciliar el sueño pero le era imposible, trató mucho rato, se daba vuelta para una lado y para el otro, se paraba y se volvía a acostar, Ninna muy preocupada le pregunto varias veces que le sucedía pero él negó que no podía dormir y se quedo tranquilito en su saco, logro conciliar el sueño pero solo por algunos minutos, luego despertó y se dio cuenta que ella seguía despierta... espero que la chica se durmiera y a eso de las 4:00 AM. se levanto a calentar sus manos a la fogata, no pudo evitar acercarse a la chica que dormía profundamente, se veía tan serena y tan hermosa que no pudo evitar posar sus delicadas caricias en las mejillas de la chica...

-que linda te ves durmiendo... espero con ansias el día de mañana, donde te podré revelar lo que siente este solitario corazón, lo que en realidad siento por ti mi pequeña desconocida que me robó mil suspiros y mi corazón en una sola noche...te amo Ninna y nunca me arrepentiré de estas palabras...mañana sabré si tu sientes lo mismo por mi..-dijo el chico mientras mantenía esas caricias sólo que ahora por el cabello de la chica.

Inconscientemente Ninna tomo la mano de su amado Lyserg, la junto entre las suyas y respondió **"yo también te amo mi querido desconocido" **y acto seguido apareció una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro ya que por fin confesó su amor (despierta o no por fin se saco esa carga) Lyserg se sonrojo completamente ya que ella había escuchado todo e incluso le había confesado que lo amaba, durmiendo o no uno nunca miente sobre eso, él chico miro su cara detenidamente y sin darse cuenta de sus actos poso un inocente beso en los labios de la chica, acto seguido se paró y volvió a su saco de dormir, ahora podría dormir como un lirón, ya que los labios de Ninna le produjeron una sensación nueva para él y que le trajo una profunda tranquilidad.

Lyserg cerro los ojos por unos minutos antes de percatarse de una presencia muy conocida para él, la presencia que más odia en el mundo, la presencia de nadie menos que HAO

- no puede ser¿como es posible?- se pregunto en voz alta Lyserg intranquilo, miro hacia todos lados...no vio nada así que volvió a reposar su cabeza en su saco y concilio el sueño nuevamente.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Lyserg despertara, ya eran cerca de las 8:00 AM cuando el joven abrió sus ojos..

- _hoy es el día, mi primera declaración de amor.. bueno 2º ya que ayer le confesé mis sentimientos aun que sea durmiendo SI! Hoy te diré lo que siento Ninna-san- _Lyserg se levanto, se puso su vestimenta (bueno se la arreglo n.nU) y fue en busca de Ninna que "descansaba" un poco más allá

-Ninna?? Estas despierta?? Ya son las 8:00 es hora de desayunar.. - decía el chico mientras mecía levemente a "Ninna" sin respuesta alguna – _vaya que tiene un sueño pesado u.u mejor la dejo dormir un rato más-_ así Lyserg se alejo de ese lugar y fue a hacer alguna clase de recolección de comida, ya que se le había olvidado ese buen factor.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- onii-san ¿como no recuerdas? Tan despistado que eres!! –decía Ninna mirando con cara de preocupación a su hermano

-aaaa!! déjame! Si se me olvido, se me olvido no más! ò.ó no me mires con esa cara!!- decía Hao tratando de defenderse

En realidad Hao si había visto a ese chico llamado Lyserg, solo que no le hablo no quería armar pelea alguna y menos despertar a su onee-chan ya que si lo hacia ufff el reto que hubiera recibido, recordó con atención lo que hizo esa noche.

FLASH BACK AGAIN n.nU

-aaaa!! Esa niña nunca dejara de preocuparme!! No la puedo dejar sola por que se pierde u.u..nunca la tuve que mandar a esa misión...mejor la empiezo a buscar- dijo un chico de cabellos largos y ojos negros mientras miraba el fuego de su fogata.

El joven se puso su capucha blanca y se monto sobre el hombro de un ser de fuego, que se elevo en el acto cuando este chico se lo ordeno, sobrevolaron durante unos 15 minutos antes de ver alguna señal, el chico cautelosamente descendió a tierra y se acerco a ese campamento, esto es lo que logro escuchar:

-¡¿Donde te metiste Lyserg!? Desapareces como si nada y nos dejas tirados en medio del desierto!! ò.ó – alegaba un chico de cabello celestes

-lo más probable sea que el joven Lyserg haya ido en busca de la Srta. Ninna- decía otro mucho más alto que el anterior, esto sorprendió mucho a Hao, que no imagino nunca que su onee-chan conociera a estos tipos, prefirió seguir escuchando a ver si obtenía información.

-¡¡pero por lo menos que avisara!! Ahora como sabemos a donde ir?! Él es quien nos guiaba ò.ó más le vale que en la mañana ya este de vuelta- decía ya bastante alterado el joven de pelo celeste.

- parece que alguien esta celoso??- dijo sarcásticamente un joven de cabellos violeta

-¡¡¿QUUEEE?!! Como se te ocurre decir eso!!! Solo me preocupaba por que no sabremos a donde ir mañana, no estoy celoso (xD eso sonó muy a shonen-ai xD pero acá no pasara eso o eso espero --U )- decía el chico defendiéndose

- si claro hotohoto, como digas- decía ya el joven de rasgos chinos sin tomar en cuenta al otro, mientras el otro se enojaba más

Lo que siguió de la conversación no le intereso mucho a Hao, ya que no escucho más el nombre de su onee-chan así que se marcho y siguió sobrevolando el desierto, Paso un buen rato antes de que volviera a ver una luz, ya eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada cuando descendió nuevamente a espiar, esta vez se encontró con un particular grupo compuesto por 5 chicas, estas ya se encontraban durmiendo así que no le tomo mucho tiempo revisar si su onee-chan estaba en ese lugar, como no vio señal de Ninna volvió a su labor de vigilancia aérea.

Ya eran más o menos las 4.10 AM cuando encontró nuevamente otro campamento, esta vez no tomo ni la menor medida para que no lo descubrieran, pensó que nadie anda despierto a estas horas solo él, entonces se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio la silueta de un chico de ojos verdes acariciando el rostro de una chica, miró con atención a este sujeto y casi se murió al ver que la chica que se encontraba con él no era nadie menos que su onee-chan.

_-¡¡¡onee-chan¿que haces con ese? Aah!! Si no fuera por que cuando te despiertan eres muy mala y cruel, no me tardaría nada en despertarte y largarnos de aq..._- el chico quedo paralizado con lo que vio, el sujeto al que luego recordó que le llamaban Lyserg se atrevió a besar a su pequeña hermana- _a este yo lo mato!! Juro que lo mato! Nadie besa a mi onee-chan sin mi permiso y menos cuando ella duerme ò.ó maldito Lyserg has firmado tu declaración de muerte con tus propios actos... espera a que te duermas, me llevare a mi onee-chan y cuando ya no nos pueda ver, te juro que te mato!!! ò.ó_

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos, cuando creyó que ese tal Lyserg estaba durmiendo desendio al lado de su hermanita pero tuvo que esconderse rapidamnete ya que el chico seguia despierto

- no puede ser¿como es posible?- dijo el chico de cabellos verde-esmeralda en un tono de preocupación, miro a todos lados pero no logro ver donde se escondia Hao.

El shaman de fuego espero un poco más, silenciosamente tomo entre sus brazos a su onee-chan que dormia profundamente, la deposito arriba de su espiritu y se dirigio de nuevo donde reposaba su hermana, lleno de mantas la supuesta cama de Ninna y se elevo con el viento asi volviendo por fin a su campamento.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK AGAIN

**...continuará...**

oooooooooo! Quedo muy incompleto este cap jujujuju pero eso los hace esperar con más ancias el próximo, debo admitirlo este capitulo no lo retomaba hace como 2 meses u.u por eso esta tan desarreglado, ya que la idea de este capitulo se me escapo así que tuve que rellenar n.nU creo que no tuve que poner eso xD pero para que vean que soy sincera con ustedes y les escribo todo lo que opino sobre el Cáp. Muchos deben pensar "que se calle de una vez no nos interesa su vida" u.u pero me tendrán que soportar o simplemente ignorarme aun que esa no es la idea ¬¬

Respecto al próximo Cáp. Veremos una sincera confesion tras una mentira que lleva mucho tiempo, tambien una inevitable pelea que se las trae, las lagrimas de Ninna y los delirios de Lyserg...NO es el final asi que no se preocupen n.n no lo terminare todavia por lo menos deseo alargarlo hasta el cap.8 así que podran leer más sobre esta historia y quiero contarles sobre mi nuevo fic pronto a estrenarse, aqui les dejare un pequeño resumen espero que les guste y que cuando lo estrene lo lean

_---------------------------------------- _

"_cuando la oscuridad domina la cuidad, un ángel de alas negras sale a trabajar llevándose con él los tesoros más preciados, además de joyas y obras de arte esta vez se llevara el corazón de una dama y con esto firmará la promesa de su vida_"

¿Serás capaz de viajar a lo profundo del corazón de este ángel¿De descubrir los misterios que este encierra¿y saber por fin quien es la dueña de tanto sufrimiento? Si lo eres, que esperas para leerlo (cuando se estrene por supuesto)

MUY PRONTO!!! NUEVO FIC DE DNANGEL!!

Retrato de una princesa: un recuerdo de amor para Dark


	5. el susurro de la verdad

Hola!! Aquí les traigo otro cap de esta historia esta vez debo admitir que me deprimí mucho escribiendo esto.. Era muy triste.. TT díganme romanticota o sentimental pero en realidad me dio pena.. Ya que ustedes solo leen y yo lo veo como una película en mi cabeza….espero que sea de su agrado n.n.. Para la próxima les aseguro un mejor cap pero ahora disfruten de el 5º de esta dramática historia …

**Cuando el Corazón vence a la Razón**

**Cap. 5 "El susurro de La Verdad"**

El joven trato de calmarse y no preocupar a su hermana, así que decidió ir a un lugar más tranquilo para meditar, le ordeno a su hermana que lo esperara para el almuerzo ya que volvía pronto; así rápidamente se alejo del campamento y se instalo en la cumbre de un empinado monte.

Hao apretó los puños al recordar que ese Lyserg había besado a su onee-chan, debía buscar la forma de vengar a su onee-chan de ese sinvergüenza, el muchacho analizo cautelosamente la situación y pensó un pequeño plan que consistía en estos tres sencillos pasos:

1º distraer a Ninna

2º encontrar a Lyserg

3º matar a Lyserg

El chico quedo poco satisfecho con su plan así que decidió buscar otro, pero todas las ideas que pasaban por su mente eran incoherentes o demasiado idiotas para hacerlas, decidió finalmente volver a almorzar y luego ya al atardecer ir a visitar a Lyserg, no quería preocupar a su hermana así que debía planear una buena excusa. Muchas ideas pasaban por su mente pero lo que ahora le concentraba y más que nada preocupaba era si ese tal Lyserg era importante para su onee-chan, ya cerca de la hora del almuerzo regreso y Ninna ya lo esperaba con un pequeño banquete.

- onni-san? Te demoraste poco n.nU no alcance a terminar de cocinar

- No te preocupes.. Si todo lo que cocinas sabe bien.. Comamos rápido que a la tarde debo salir- dijo Hao sin mirar la cara de su hermana, tratando de evitarla, no le agradaba que le hablaran antes de asesinar a alguien

- esta bien… u.u ¿A dónde vas a ir? – dijo la chica terminando de acomodar unas cosas

- no te interesa… es un asunto privado, luego te cuento cuando allá terminado

Ninna se percató rápidamente que algo pasaba por la mente de su onii-san, esa mirada no significaba nada menos que un plan y conociéndolo más que plan era venganza; pero de quien se querría vengar?? Que ella supiera nadie había hecho a enojar a su hermanito ultimamente…

-_talvez ese Yoh Asakura habrá intervenido en alguno de sus planes y por eso quiere matarlo…no eso no podría ser por que yo estuve ayer con ese tipo…entonces con quien está enojado??? O.o? será que…no, no creo… podría ser que este enojado conmigo??- _pensaba la chica mientras almorzaban

La chica se puso a meditar y talvez tenia razón su onii-san se había comportado muy extraño con ella todo el día, normalmente él la ayuda a cocinar, también no acostumbraba a contestarle de esa forma aun muy enojado, lo mejor sería dejarlo un rato a solas y aprovecharía para ir a ver a Lyserg…ya que todavía le rondaba la duda de donde se encontraba o que paso con él.

Termino de almorzar y le dijo a su hermano que iría a pasear, rodeo el sector pero ni rastro de Lyserg así que decidió volver al campamento; llego silenciosamente para no interrumpir a su hermano pero sin querer escucho una discusión entre su onni-san y Vladimiro, un sirviente muy antiguo de su hermano, no quiso intervenir ya que era personal pero al escuchar mencionar su nombre tomo atención a lo que sucedía.

- …pero señor ¿Cuándo piensa contarle la verdad a la Srta. Ninna? Ella ya ha cumplido 14 años no puede ocultarle esa verdad por mucho tiempo- decía algo preocupado el hombre alto de traje

- si por mí fuera.. No le diría nunca u.u para mí ella es como si fuera mi verdadera hermana, talvez biológicamente no lo sea pero la quiero como a una.. La verdad es que-----

La chica quedo muy sorprendida con lo escucho… como era posible?…su hermanito no era realmente su familia?, toda su vida pasó rápidamente antes sus ojos, intento contener el llanto pero no pudo, su agonía era tan inmensa que tampoco pudo evitar salir corriendo, la chica se tropezó con unas piedras y cayo desmayada.

Hao corrió a ver que era lo que pasaba fuera de la carpa ya que había escuchado un extraño sonido pero no podía ser su hermana, él la hallaba lejos, caminando por ahí tal como había dicho que haría.. El chico volvió a la carpa y solo rogaba que ella no haya escuchado nada.

En otro lugar, Lyserg se encontraba abatido y totalmente deprimido, ya se había dado cuenta que no era Ninna lo que él había visto en la mañana, este hecho lo hizo creer que ella lo había abandonado he hizo que el joven de ojos verdes sintiera que su corazón se destrozaba. Sin duda lo que la noche anterior sucedió, solo fue un sueño, ella nunca le diría esas palabras y menos lo besaría, definitivamente había sido un sueño o eso se hizo creer aun que costara.

El chico almorzó recordando la noche anterior al lado de la fogata y culpándose por no haberle dicho lo que sentía esa misma noche tal vez así ella no se hubiera marchado y ahora estaría a su lado, comió lentamente, recogió algunas cosas y empezó a caminar sin rumbo por el desierto, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver un cuerpo desmayado cerca de unas piedras y casi se murió al ver de quien era: era su amada Ninna.

"_si por mi fuera nunca le diría..Biológicamente no somos hermanos pero la quiero como si lo fuera… por que? Por que me ocurre esto a mí? Todo lo que he vivido es una mentira? Por que?! POR QUE??!!"_

-¡¡¿Por que?!!- grito la chica despertando de su pesadilla y asustanto a Lyserg que estaba a su lado

- estas bien??!! No te paso nada Ninna? Que hacías ahí desmayada?- dijo él atacándola con preguntas que ella no alcanzaba a responder- Ninna debes tener más cuidado no sabes cuanto me preocupe por ti- dijo este abrazándola finalmente

-_donde estoy?... aaa ya recuerdo creo que me desmaye.. Pero como llegue aquí?!! Con Lyserg?! _Estoy bien Lyserg…- pronuncio ella con un dolor en alma incomparable nunca creyó que decir esa frase le doliera tanto tan solo pronunciar el "Lyserg" ya le implicaba un sufrimiento enorme y no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas empaparan su rostro.

-que pasa Ninna? Por que lloras?? Te paso algo malo???- dijo mirándola a los ojos

- …. _Lyserg.. Si no fuera por que me he enterado de esa cruel verdad en este momento seria la chica más feliz del mundo por estar a tu lado.. Pero tu nunca podrás comprender lo que siento ya que si te contará que me pasa tu nunca me perdonarías por mentirte_….- pensaba las chica mientras más lagrimas empapaban su rostro

Lyserg la abrazo fuertemente tratando de calmarla, no pudo evitar el también derramar unas lagrimas, hasta ese día nunca había vuelto llorar desde la muerte de sus padres..Pero ahora no aguantaba verla así, tal vez no eran familia pero él la quería mucho y ya no imaginaba su vida sin la sonrisa de la chica; apretó más ese abrazó y dijo:

- Ninna, no sé la causa de tu sufrimiento.. Pero cuenta conmigo.. Yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte…por que… por que yo te…- el chico es interrumpido por una voz muy conocida para él

- gracias … por cuidarla.. Ya me estaba preocupando por que no llegaba, pero no por esto te perdonare Lyserg Diethel, esta será tu tumba así que mejor suelta a mi onee-chan y ponte en guardia!!!- gritaba Hao sentado en la mano del espíritu de fuego

-_que dijo??? Hermana??? No.. No puede ser.. nooo.. es mentira Ninna no puede ser… su… her..ma..na _–el chico soltó a Ninna y la miró con una cara de horror- dime que es mentira!! dime que no eres su hermana!!!- le decía a Ninna que yacía en el suelo todavía llorando

La chica no sabia que responder, era cierto que el era su hermano? Ni ella lo sabia con sinceridad, después de todo lo que ha pasado ni siquiera sabia quien era ella, la confusión dominó por completo a la chica que ya casi gritando respondió:

- YO NO SÉ SI LO ES!!! Ya ni siquiera sé quien soy yo, si es realmente mi hermano no lo sé- la chica respiro hondo al ver la cara que ponían ambos chicos y concluyo- lo único que sé es que yo te amo Lyserg Diethel….

………**Continuará……**

TT aaaaaa que mal final para este capitulo!!! Sinceramente las cosas van empeorando y se van a poner peor, les quiero advertir que para la gente sentimental va a llorar o simplemente terminarán como yo toda depre y escuchando canciones cebollentas mientras leo esto ¬¬U ignoren lo ultimo no es que yo escuche canciones cebollentas y nada de eso.. n.nU bueno sin nada más que decir me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!!

PD: el fanfic de Dnangel que anuncie anteriormente creo que se retrasará un poco ya que mi tiempo se ha reducido a menos de la mitad con tanta tarea o estudio que me mandan, así que esperen un poco más


End file.
